Tomodachi Pretty Cure
Tomodachi Pretty Cure (Lit. Translation Friendship Pretty Cure) (Harmony Pretty Cure In English Dub) is a Entry in the Rewrite Francise based of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Premise Twilight Sparkle is a Teenage Girl who hasn’t made any friends. But She meets Spike She becomes Cure Sparkle. She must stop the Evil Nightmare Moon And Her Forces. Characters Pretty Cures Twilight Sparkle/Cure Sparkle (Twilight Sparkle/Cure Magic in English Dub) Twilight is the Leader and Genius of Tomodachi Pretty Cure. At First she’s a Loner Genius too busy reading books to make friends. She is Cure Sparkle the Pretty Cure of Friendship. Her Main Color is Purple and her Sub Color is Magenta And she attacks with Magic Applejack Ringo/Cure Honesty (Applejack Ambrosia In English Dub) Applejack is a Farmer at the Ringo Family Farm. She has a big brother named Big Macintosh and a Little Sister named Apple Bloom. She is Cure Honesty the Pretty Cure of Honesty. Her Main Color is Orange. And She Attacks With Fire. Fluttershy Hanaworth/Cure Kindness (Fluttershy Flowerworth in English Dub) Fluttershy is a Shy Girl who has a relationship with Animals. She dreams to be a Vet when she grows up. She is Cure Kindness the Pretty Cure of Kindness. Her Main Color is Yellow And she Attacks with Flowers Rarity Diamond/Cure Generosity (Rarity Dubois In English Dub) Rarity is a Fashionista Teenage Girl. She dreams to run a Boutique in Manhatten. She is Cure Generosity the Pretty Cure of Generosity. Her Main Color is White. She attacks with Light Rainbow Dash/Cure Loyalty (Rainbow Dash In English Dub) Rainbow Dash is a Athlete with a Ego. She mostly plays soccer and dreams to be part of the Famous Soccer Team “The Wonderbolts” She is Cure Loyalty the Pretty Cure of Loyalty. Her Main Color is Red And her Sub Color is Blue. She attacks with Lightning. Pinkmena “Pinkie” Pie/Cure Laughter (Pinkmena “Pinkie“ Pie in English Dub) Pinkmena is a Energetic Young Girl who is often called Pinkie. She is A Party Planner and also bakes Sweets. She is Cure Laughter the Pretty Cure of Laughter. Her Main Color is Pink and she Attacks with Holy Light Sunset Shimmer/Cure Empathy (Sunset Shimmer/Cure Forgiveness) Sunset Shimmer is First Introduced as Loneliness '''a General of Nightmare Moon who was sassy and desired power. When she is purified She is now sweet and respectful but still regrets for her sins. She is '''Cure Empathy The Pretty Cure of Empathy Her Main Color is Gold. She attacks with Sunlight. Mascot Spike Spike is the Mascot of the Series. He is a Baby Dragon sent to Earth to find the Pretty Cures. He ends his sentences in ~pike in the Japanese Version Trivia * Cutie Marks do appear in this series but they appear as purses for girls and belts for boys. Songs Mirai Start (Opening Sung by Suzuko Mimori) Kataomoi no Karaage (Ending 1 Sung by HKT48) step by step (Ending 2 Sung by Suzu) Voice Cast Original Japanese * Miyuki Sawashiro as Twilight * Sora Tokui as Applejack * Mikoi Sayaki as Rarity * Izumi Kitta as Rainbow * Emiri Kato as Fluttershy * Mimori Suzuko as Pinkie English Dub Category:Series